


Roadtrip

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Incest, M/M, Older Liam, Top Liam, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Younger Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is Niall's uncle and they're on a road trip in the states. Niall starts blowing his very hung and much older uncle and he has to pull over before he crashes cause such a young boy shouldn't be able to swallow ten inches of thick, uncut, meaty cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip

The bags were packed, the tank was full and the nephew & uncle combo was flying down the interstate headed to Sin City; Las Vegas. The two had decided since Niall-his favorite and only nephew-was on summer break from school that they’d go cross country and visit all the exciting spots America had to offer. It took some coercion by his uncle Liam to his father-Liam’s brother-to let his son go to another country an ocean away and be gone for so long but it finally worked in their favor.

Louis knew his brother was more than level headed and the bond he shared with his freshly teenage son was too strong for anything to go wrong so with a teary wave from his parents they both boarded a plane in Dublin-where the Tomlinson’s lived-and flew across the Atlantic.

“Uncle Li, thanks again for taking me out to do this. I really appreciate it.” His thick Irish accent tinkled around the RV Liam rented. He figured it’d be cheaper than renting motels every night and also there was just enough room for the two of them and it all made perfect sense.

“No problem Niall, I’m happy to do this with you.” Liam winked at his young nephew, only at thirteen with dyed blond locks and crystal blue eyes-just like his dad-he was already his uncle’s height and weight. He looked more grown with every passing day or maybe it was because Liam must have stopped aging at twenty five cause he sure didn’t look ten years more than that.

Thirty five with still an amazing physique and toned muscles and short brown hair that began to curl slightly at the tips, Liam was gorgeous to say the least. Niall was beautiful as well, he was going to be thin like his father but the boy had started working out with his uncle more often and his ‘V’ cut was becoming more prominent and delicious by the days passing. Their family had good genes.

“You’re just happy we don’t have to sneak around and you can fuck me in the RV whenever you want.” Niall scoffed out with no hint of malice in his voice. Oh yeah, by the way, Liam and Niall fuck. Often.

That’s right. Incestuous relationship at it’s finest. It all started when Niall was around nine and stayed at his uncle’s house for the weekend and caught Liam watching porn. He said he liked the way boys look in the movie and thinks they’re cute, a cum filled child and a panicking Liam later, the rest is history.

Niall knew that what he was doing with his much older uncle wasn’t what they were supposed to do but he loved his uncle and he especially loved his cock so they made it a thing to fool around with each other-Niall knew never to tell on him, he wasn’t stupid-so the two progressed their relationship to what they were now. Liam knew it was beyond wrong to have sex with your much younger nephew but the boy wanted it and once he got past the whole ‘we share the same chromosomes’ part it was just two people who enjoyed each other’s company. And each other’s bodies as well.

“Well not going to lie love, that is a big perk of the whole thing. But you do know I love you even without the sex part.” Liam turned his head to see Niall looking at him as he spoke. Niall adored and worshipped his uncle and Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t like how this young teenager looked up to him.

“Yeah I know. Speaking of which…” The Irish boy trailed off and unbuckled his seatbelt. The RV was big enough that they both could walk around without ducking their heads but in the driver’s area they had to bend slightly.

“Niall, babe what are you doing?” Liam asked him with furrowed eyebrows. The man figured his nephew needed the restroom or was going to take a nap but that wasn’t the case. Niall was crawling over to where his uncle was driving and began to massage his crotch with one hand and his lips pressed to Liam’s throat.

“I’m doing this uncle Li.” He purred into the driver’s ear and the man shuddered and swerved just the tiniest bit. Niall’s hands were experts and knew just where to touch his uncle and have him ready to fuck in moments. The boy’s lips and tongue were lapping and nibbling his jugular and the man moaned and closed his eyes for just a moment-he was driving after all-before Niall bent down slightly to latch sharp teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Oh fuck! Niall come on love. I’m driving.” He whimpered out begging for mercy. His cock was rock hard and it was hard to concentrate on not driving off the road into the desert at night with your nephew palming your cock and being sinful.

“But I want to suck your cock. Don’t you like it when I suck your cock uncle Liam?” Niall asked him with wide blue eyes. The man was hooked and the way he would say ‘uncle Liam’ was always his weakness. It was so wrong and filthy and if anyone found out-Louis mainly-Liam would be a dead man but it tapped into this dark part of his brain that yes, he loved his nephew a lot more than he should and yes, he loved fucking him.

“Y-yes, I love it when you suck me off baby.” Liam was putty at this point.

“Don’t make us crash okay? As much as I love the taste of you uncle Li, I want to keep doing it for a long time and not have an untimely death with your cock in my mouth.” Nibbling his ear lobe and Niall winked before he dropped his head down to nuzzle the bulge in Liam’s jeans. The man moaned and tightened his grip on the wheel turning his knuckles white while the night surrounded them and the only light was a faint dim bulb that loomed over their heads so he could see but not really. Niall’s hot breath was soaking through his jeans and making him ache and quiver with want.

“Oh shit.” Liam mumbled out when he felt the button to his jeans and his zipper being pulled down and finally some fucking relief from his dick being at a strange angle and so hard. Niall’s breath was coating his skin and small kisses were being placed up and down his long shaft-Niall could finally take his ten inches with no problem after years of practice-then the boy stood it up to full mast and wrapped his lips around the tip. The stretchy foreskin was Niall’s favorite part so he’d nibble and pull it with his lips making Liam whimper and moan.

“Taste so good uncle Li.” Niall groaned out as he sunk his head farther down and felt the tip nudge the back of his throat. Showtime.

Liam placed one hand on the back of his head and slowly forced his crushing length down the boy’s throat and swerved again when Niall began to hum and the vibrations shot through his dick straight to his spine. The boy’s esophagus undulated around Liam and he sucked it in with all his strength before pulling back up and doing it again. The next ten miles consisted of Niall deepthroating his uncle with his head going up and down as the man tried not to run off the road while angelic lips were devouring his cock.

He continued to swallow his uncle complete before popping up to catch some needed oxygen and pumped the thick shaft with engorged blue veins using both hands. The pads of his fingers were rough and calloused from playing the guitar and Liam was more than grateful he bought it for the boy for his birthday a few years back.

“Feel good uncle Liam?” Niall asked innocently, he knew this got Liam off and it worked for him too. Then he sucked the head of his cock back in and swirled his tongue between the foreskin and the tip getting Liam to slightly stretch tapping the gas pedal and the RV picked up speed.

“So fucking good Niall. That’s my good boy.” Liam kept his hand rubbing through blond hair as Niall bobbed his head up and down. Both hands worked his shaft pulling and pushing the foreskin back and forth over the head and he’d tickle the slit with the tip of his tongue then swirl it around some more. The familiar pull in the man’s gut had him knowing that his climax was eminent but he wanted Niall to finish with him and it’s not like he could really suck a dick while driving-that’d be a great party trick though-but he shook his head and gripped the back of Niall’s head a little tighter pulling him up.

“Need you to fuck me Niall. Want us to come together.” Liam panted out. Those two rough hands were still pumping his shaft as he drove and the man almost exploded right there when between Niall’s thumb and forefinger on either side of his tip pinched and rolled the super sensitive skin between them.

“Yeah need your tight ass.” Niall growled and nudged Liam’s thigh with his very hard erection. Liam was thankful it was dark and the desert highway was well, deserted-screw you that’s funny-and pulled over to the side of the road with the boy using his uncle’s cock and drivers seat as a means to stay up.

Once the RV was parked and engine was shut off Liam launched himself at Niall with his cock still swinging heavy and wet and desperate for release. They writhed on the floor with thrashing tongues and gnawing teeth as Liam stripped his nephew of his sweatpants and let his thick Irish length slap against his abdomen. Liam didn’t waste any time sucking it in his mouth tasting the bitter precum and slight sweat that coated it as Niall moaned and he-with great precision-stripped his jeans down so that they were only on one leg.

“Fuck!” Niall moaned out as his uncle was lapping and caressing his dick in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head and foreskin just like he liked to get done to him. With one hand he wrapped around Niall’s length and his head went up and down and twisted slightly with each tug getting the Irish boy to run his hands through dark brown hair and tremble on the floor of the RV. Liam continued sucking as his hole was puckering and begging for entry and the man made sure his much younger lover was wet enough to slide right into the tight hole.

Liam popped off his nephew’s cock with an audible sloshing sound of saliva that stretched into a thin thread from the tip of Niall’s member to his uncle’s plump lips and straddle his hips. He circled the tip near his hole and breached his rim and hissed feeling that ripping burn set his blood on fire. Thankfully they had fucked the night before so Liam was still a little loose at this point.

Niall gripped Liam’s hips and directed him down feeling the tight heat clamp and clench around his member once more. His uncle was so tight and smooth inside that he whimpered and tried to not finish right there and breathed a sigh of relief as his cock was fully enveloped to the hilt. Liam’s insides were stretched and full and he moaned rolling his hips so that his nephew would nudge his sweet spot over and over before leaning down to attach their mouths again.

It was impromptu and quick and messy just like they both liked it-yeah they enjoyed making love with slow languid strokes but they both cherished these quick fucks wherever they could-and Liam rode his nephew into the ground. Niall’s hands were holding his uncle’s hips for dear life as his cock was being suctioned in by the tunnel and the tip was being rubbed by wet walls and heat that could make the desert around them seem chilled.

“Oh fuck Niall.” Liam breathed into his mouth as his heart raced and cock pulsed between them. His tender spot was being bombarded with flashes of pleasure and pressure as he gripped his own behemoth sized cock that was slapping against Niall’s pale stomach. Niall bit Liam’s bottom lip and suckled the puffy pink skin there while his uncle slammed his hips down and jerked himself off.

The RV was shaking making the pots in the cupboard ‘ding’ and ‘ping’ against each other while they both chased their climaxes. Lips were swollen with abuse and Liam’s hole was the same as he continued to push down onto his nephew and the coil in his gut was white-hot now. He braced both his hands on either side of Niall’s head and the boy knew what to do so he placed his hand upon his uncle’s member and started to pull on it in time with each thrust. Their breaths mingled and brushed each other’s faces with eyes screwed shut and ears ringing and with three sharp tugs to his length and the press to his tender area, Liam exploded upon his nephew soaking his shirt and face with salty cum.

“Oh god!” The boy cried out as his uncle unloaded all over him and his canal squeezed his cock tight and ripped the orgasm out of him. His cock pumped and dumped spurts of thick Irish cream into his uncle that would join the remnants of last night and Liam rode out his own high and purred feeling his nephew release into him again. Niall’s back arched off the floor while his cock pulsed and filled up his older lover and Liam breathily moaned with each roll of his hip and nudge to his prostate.

Liam trembled over Niall as his hips slowed and Niall’s cock began to soften and some of the thick liquid leaked out to coat the teenage boy’s balls and shaft. The man leaned down to gently kiss his incestuous lover a few times with both of them having satisfied smiles on their faces and slipped off to survey his handiwork; the boy was a wreck, skin flushed pink and coated in semen from head to groin. The man leaned forward and gripped the pale member before he sucked it in and moaned tasting how very salty it was and suckled him clean with Niall running his hand through his uncle’s slightly dampened hair.

Niall sucked Liam clean too as he was softening-only at eight inches now-but it didn’t take long since most of his uncle’s cum was currently across his skin and clothes and face. They laid next to each other and the older kissed him again with their tongues moving slowly catching their breath and stayed in the state of half naked for a few minutes before Liam told him to go wash up and he’d start driving again.

“Come on babycakes, go shower and uncle Liam will get us there sooner than you think.” Patting his small bum and sending him on his way with a few more kisses and crotch grabs. The boy was a hornball and so was his uncle.

An hour later with a very sated looking Niall and still grinning Liam they saw the famous sign that said “Welcome To Las Vegas” and they turned to share a knowing unspoken conversation. The City of Sin welcomed them.

Nobody knew though that they had been living in their own City of Sin for years now.


End file.
